unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection
Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection is a remastered compilation of the action-adventure shooter platform video games Drake's Fortune, Among Thieves, and Drake's Deception. Ported by Bluepoint Games, the collection was released exclusively for the PlayStation 4 on October 7, 2015 in Europe and October 9th, 2015 in North America. The Nathan Drake Collection features the original three games in the ''Uncharted'' series with 1080p resolution, 60 frames per second, better lighting, textures and models. The collection also implements a "Photo Mode", a mode where the player can freeze the game at any moment to take personalized screenshots, derived from Naughty Dog's other remastered entry, The Last of Us Remastered, as well as new trophies. The ported games only include their respective single-player modes. The pre-ordered version of The Nathan Drake Collection includes the "Nathan Drake Pack", which consists of single-player skins of iconic Nathan Drake outfits, as well as two weapons: the Golden AK-47 and Golden 92FS-9mm. Pre-ordering the collection as a digital download through the PlayStation Store would also give an exclusive Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection PlayStation 4 dynamic theme. Purchasing The Nathan Drake Collection, and owning a valid subscription to PlayStation Plus, before the expiry date of December 13, 2015 would grant the player exclusive access to the multiplayer beta of A Thief's End. Differences General *The games run at 60 FPS, and the resolution is increased to 1080p. *Better lighting, textures and models across all of the games. *The games feature a new mode called Speed Run. *Two new difficulty levels have been added: Explorer and Brutal. The former is equivalent of Very Easy and a new addition to the first game, while the latter is a completely new difficulty, and is even more unforgiving than Crushing. *A new "Photo Mode" has been added. *More options have been added, such as the ability to remap the shooting controls to L2/R2 buttons. *Several new trophies have been added, and are tied to the new content. Some of these trophies are "optional," and aren't required for the Platinum trophy. *Two new weapons have been added to the rewards menu of each game: the Golden AK-47 and the Golden 92FS-9mm. These weapons are unlocked by either pre-ordering the Nathan Drake Pack or completing the games on Brutal. *Sixaxis motion controls have been removed. *A "Rewards" menu has been added to Uncharted 3. ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' *Grenades are remapped to L2/L1, and look is now "up." *The chapter selection menu now shows the amount of treasure collected from a particular chapter and the highest difficulty level it has been completed on. While this information did appear in the sequels, it's a new addition to the first game. ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' *Several previously multiplayer-exclusive character skins have been added to the rewards menu, such as the Borneo outfits of Chloe and Sully. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' *Rewards menu was expanded upon, with single player skins, weapons, renders and perks being new additions. **The unlockable skins selection is the largest yet, featuring characters and costumes from the first two games, several looks from each game, every character from the game's multiplayer mode and even every doughnut character. ***However, as they were lifted directly from the removed multiplayer mode, they aren't as detailed as Nate's model; they have no "wet" effects and certain animations don't necessarily match the character models, especially in cutscenes. The difference can be seen easily by choosing the Desert Drake outfit during a chapter where it's the default one. The selected skin's scarf doesn't move, for example. **The weapon selection menu only features available weapons from the multiplayer mode. This means that the player cannot spawn "heavy" weapons such as the Sawed Off Shotgun, SAS-12, RPG or even the silenced pistol. Reception Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection ''got "generally favorable" reviews on Metacritic receiving a metascore of 86/100 based on 78 critic reviews.Metascore for Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection, ''Metacritic, Retrieved February 21, 2020 While whatoplay.com gives the game an aggregate score (playscore) of 8.95 based on 43 critics and 28,700+ gamer ratings.playscore for Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection, whatoplay.com, Retrieved February 21, 2020 Gallery Stills The Nathan Drake Collection logo.png UnchartedNDC.jpg|The title card NathanDrakePack.jpg|The Nathan Drake Pack Videos References Category:Games